How Did That Happen?
by Lydianna
Summary: While trying to prove how much rubbish a couples game is she begins to wonder about her relationship with her watcher. The two suddenly realise exactly how close they are. Warning - Buffy/Giles pairing, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: OK so this is just a short piece that I'm thinking may be a 2 or 3 part story. I'm taking a few liberties with the season four story line. Riley and Buffy had a fight about him suspecting her of killing Professor Walsh and she's not sure she will ever forgive him. The gang are hiding out in Xander's basement from the initiative and Adam, and I'm having couples together Willow and Oz, Xander and Anya whether or not they actually are at that point. Also this will be a Buffy/Giles heading towards romance piece so if you don't like that idea you've been warned. Reviews are encouraged of course, criticism is too as long as it's constructive. Hell you can flame away as long as it's a signed review so that I can PM you to pick your brain on what kind of story you would prefer so I can get more ideas on what people like and improve my writing.

Disclaimer: Anything recognisable as Joss Whendon's is clearly not mine and I make no money from this little bit of fun.

Part 1 - Passing the time

"Xander how can you not know anything about me?" Anya frowned. "That's it our relationship is doomed, you're leaving me is that it?"

"Anya I wouldn't get too worried over a couple of questions, although I thought he would have at least asked you when your birthday was." Willow said, trying to calm the ex-demon's panic.

"That game is a load of doohicky, I could answer most of those questions about Giles!" Buffy added, glancing over at the pair of couples on the bed.

"Really?" Anya asked hopefully. "You think it's just all fake?"

"Sure, look." Buffy hopped up and lifted a card from the pile. "Does your partner prefer summer or winter? Easy, winter...but you know English winter not Sunnydale winter."

"Giles?" Willow asked, looking at him for confirmation. The watchers brow furrowed for a moment before he sat up from the inflatable chair.

"That's actually correct." He replied.

"See." Buffy told Anya.

"That's a neat trick Buffy, do it again." Xander said. Buffy shrugged and picked up another couple of cards.

"What about you most annoys your partner? That'd be my taste in music. Does your partner have any tattoos or piercings? Yes, both. Don't think I didn't notice that you still have a hole in your ear Giles." She dropped the cards on the board and picked up another couple. "How does your partner take their coffee? Black with one sugar, but usually it's tea with a tiny bit of milk and half a teaspoon of sugar. Hey Giles, we should play, I could totally win this game!"

"I'm not sure whether this is impressive of disturbing." Oz commented dryly.

"I actually was thinking along the same lines." Giles murmured, getting up and making his way over to the game.

"Come on Giles, let's beat these guys. I never get to win board games." She pleaded.

"Oh very well, but I'll warn you now if you expect me to know the names of any fashion labels or hip boy bands that you like you will be sorely disappointed." He relented, sliding to the floor on a cushion next to the bed and leaning against the wall.

"Alright so if we let Buffy and Giles count all the questions she just got right as points then that will catch them up to about where we are now so that makes it my go next." Willow said, picking up a card. "Would your partner prefer a backpacking holiday or a stay in a luxury hotel? Ooooo tough call...I mean I'm thinking you'd like a bit of free luxury but...Ok I'm going to say backpack."

"Oz lifted up the paper he'd written on to show everyone he had indeed written backpacking and Willow beamed as she moved their piece on the board. It was Anya's turn next which she also got correct and then it was Giles' turn. Buffy passed him the card without reading it first.

"Buffy you need to write down your answer too so we know you're not cheating." Anya said quickly.

"Does your partner prefer Christmas or Halloween?" Giles read. "Well that's hardly difficult given the history, Christmas." Buffy grinned and lifted her paper to show everyone she'd also written Christmas.

"See Giles, we are so going to win!" she exclaimed in excitement. By the time it got around to Buffy and Giles' turn again Oz had gotten his question correct and Xander had gotten his wrong.

"When did your partner lose their virginity? Oh!" she flushed a little at that and sent an apologetic look to Giles. "You've got to write it down Giles." She prompted.

"Oh bloody hell." He muttered, writing on the paper.

"Fifteen." She said when he'd finished. "You can blame that one on Ethan."

"Giles!" Willow gasped. "That's-That's..."

"Yes well the laws are somewhat different in England than here and more to the point I was young and I'm sure it must be your turn now." He said looking slightly flustered. The game continued and the next few questions were straightforward and not embarrassing.

"Oh! I know this one! Brie!" Xander shouted in excitement. Anya grinned widely at him and confirmed that he was correct. Buffy reached for her next card.

"What body part of yours does your partner find most attractive physically?" she read. "Crap...how am I supposed to answer that?"

"Hey he's a man, there's only so many places to guess." Xander spoke up, earning a smack around the head from Anya.

"I doubt Giles has ever thought of Buffy that way." Willow commented.

"I thought of a solution." Buffy said abruptly standing up from the bed. She stood on the floor in front of Giles and did a twirl. "Turn your brain off and pick a part, then I'll just guess what you put."

"I really think that-"

"No, no thinking just do it." She interrupted, hopping back onto the bed after another twirl. "I'm going to guess the ass because let's face it I'm not exactly cleavage girl."

"Wrong." Giles said.

"Oh they finally got one wrong!" Anya said excitedly. "Take a consequence card Buffy! They're actually rather fun."

"Consequence card?" she asked looking confused.

"Oh...yeah those." Willow replied awkwardly gesturing to the other smaller stack of cards.

"Sit on your partners lap facing your partner until your next turn." She read. "Embarrassing much."

"Well I guess that's why it's designed for couples." Willow shrugged.

"No one ever accuse me of being a fraidy cat." Buffy said determinedly, getting of the bed and sitting herself on Giles' lap. He immediately began spluttering indignantly but no actual words came out.

"Facing him Buffy." Xander added with a grin. "I so wish I had a camera right now."

"Sorry." She told her watcher, as she shuffled so that she sat sideways across his legs and turned her torso to face him. "But think of it this way we're still winning."

"You didn't want to tell her that she could refuse?" Oz asked.

"I what?" Buffy asked spinning to look at Willow.

"If you don't want to do the consequence you just move your piece back a square." Willow told her. "But since you already did it you may as well..."

"Yeah, yeah." The blonde huffed turning back to face Giles.

"Are you done having fun yet?" he asked her quietly as the others took their turns.

"Nope, I told you I want to win. I never win games and I might actually win this one...well I suppose that would be we would win it but still, half me so still a yay win." She replied. "It's not that bad Giles, that's the first question either of us have got wrong. What did you put by the way?"

"W-well, legs actually." He replied awkwardly.

"Oh." She replied not really sure what to say. She took her time observing him close up while she sat on his lap until it was his turn. He was really rather warm and comfortable to sit on now that she thought about it, it wasn't overly awkward either. How strange.

"Oh, if I have to wait for my turn someone needs to pass Giles a card." She spoke up. "And my paper and pencil is up there too."

"How many previous sexual partners has your partner had?" he read.

"Easy one, especially since life of Buffy turns into some kind of soap opera for all to witness." She replied writing on her paper.

"I believe three." He replied. She nodded and waved her piece of paper for the others to see.

"Buffy you hussy." Willow grinned. They once again waited their turn.

"Did you ever do this kind of thing when you were younger and crazier?" she asked him.

"Not really, it was more...borrowing cars and picking up young women in them. Not very sophisticated and very to the point." He replied. "My past isn't something I'm proud of Buffy you know that."

"It doesn't bother me Giles. I like the you, you are now. A bit less stuffy than when you first became my watcher and a bit less crazy than you were when you were a teenager. Perfect in the middle Giles." She grinned.

When it was finally Buffy's turn to take a card she almost felt sorry to get up off of Giles' lap. She was so warm that it felt a little chilly when she moved.

The next couple of turns were easy enough and Buffy and Giles found themselves very close to winning the game when Buffy came to a question she didn't know the answer to.

"What is the most adventurous thing your partner has done in bed?" she read. "If the police car was any indication I don't think I have enough imagination to even guess."

"G-man Im impressed!" Xander cheered.

"A police car is pretty cool." Oz commented.

"I-I...I think we can safely assume we wont be getting any points this turn." Giles spluttered.

"Alright, Buffy consequence or back a space?" Xander asked.

"Consequence." she nodded.

"Are you bloody mad woman?" Giles asked.

"Hey we are two spaces from winning I am not going backwards, unless its something really really bad." she said. "At least let me look at the card." she lifted a card and read it out. "List three top moments when you've thought your partner looked especially sexy. Three moments when Ive thought Giles is sexy...Oh! I know!"

"Singing Giles." Anya spoke up.

"I wasn't there for that but that leads me to sexy moment number one, chainsaw Giles. All macho with the power tools and coming to the rescue, sexy." she grinned.

"I don't believe Im hearing this." the watcher sighed and dropped his head back against the wall.

"Come on Giles you're not that old, do you really think none of us have ever thought you were sexy even just for a second?" Willow asked.

"Actually no I didn't. Im old enough to be your father." he replied bluntly.

"But you're not." Anya replied.

"Anya!" Xander protested.

"Well he isn't. And he has big muscular arms like you, what's not sexy about that?" Anya asked looking genuinely confused.

"Oh good one! Band Candy Giles, not necessarily the unrestrained arrogant Giles but the clothes made for good muscle ooglong, that's two." Buffy said. "This is fun what else?...Oh there was that time that...does everyone in the room have to hear this?"

"Yeah its supposed to be embarrassing hence the consequence." Willow nodded.

"Well um what about that time in training when I accidently ripped off your shirt? Yeah, then. Topless guy with sword, what's not to like?" she finished lamely feeling a bit embarrassed. "Right...so um whose turn next?"

"Mine." Willow said taking a card. Buffy looked around the room, anywhere but at the older man behind her until it was his turn and she passed him a card.

"You is your partners favourite dessert? Well the possibilities are pretty endless there." he murmured. "I'll have to go for mint chocolate chip ice cream with chocolate sauce."

"Good one Giles!" Buffy beamed holding up her paper. "One more right answer and we win!"

"Its actually shocking how much these two know about each other." Xander commented.

"I know, and they're not even a couple. Its wrong." Anya pouted.

"Thank you Anya." Giles murmured.

"No not wrong as in you being a couple is wrong its wrong that you're not a couple and you're winning. I like to win." the ex-demon explained.

"What's the longest relationship your partner has ever had?" Buffy read. "I-um...a year?"

"Sorry Buffy." Giles shrugged. She got off the bed and moved to look at his paper.

"Four months? Giles how is that possible, even Ive had longer relationships than you and Im the doomed relationships one here." she frowned.

"Even Xander's had a longer relationship than that." Willow said in disbelief.

"Thank you very much, you have no idea how much it thrills me that Xander of all people has had more romantic success than me but in case you didn't notice I was raised to be a watcher and watchers tend not to have families, families get hurt." he replied tensely.

"That's my fault." Buffy said quietly.

"No Buffy it isn't, you didn't make me a watcher." he told her firmly. She meant over an picked up a card.

"Remove a piece of your partners clothing." she read. "Giles? Please?"

"Jumper." he said rolling his eyes and reaching for the hem of it.

"Hey, she has to take it off not you." Xander protested. "Way too much funny watching you squirm!"

Buffy knelt in front of where her watcher was sat and moved her hands to his sweater before tugging it up. She leant into him as she tugged it over his head and off of his arms. She met his eyes and for a moment she couldn't look away. He seemed to be looking for something and she wasn't sure what it was. It was only when she blinked and pulled back suddenly that she realised the others were still playing and hadn't even noticed their awkward moment. Before long she passed Giles another card and prayed that it would be easy so that they would win.

"Where was yours and your partners first kiss?" he read. "Does this mean I have to take one of those other ridiculous cards?"

"No." Buffy said quickly. She spun around and leant down quickly pressing her lips against his in a chaste kiss. She quickly wrote on a piece of paper and waited for Giles to answer the question. "Giles!"

"Oh, yes of course. It would seem it was here." he replied. Buffy waved her paper and moved the piece on the board before bouncing around with excitement.

"I win! Giles we won!" she grinned.

"I don't like this game." Anya said.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: So I'm glad you guys liked the first part and here's the second part! If there are lots of typos please forgive me I had to type it out on my windows phone as my laptop is broken…tiny touch screen buttons! Grr!

Disclaimer: As before I own nothing

Part 2 – What we are

The group lay around Buffy's front room for their film fest. Adam was gone and the world was saved for another day, so they found themselves in need of celebrating. They were on a bit of an after battle high and thought an all night movie night was in order. Xander put on the first video while Buffy poured snacks into bowls and the gang sat around the front room to relax and enjoy the film. Of course it didn't actually go that way.

Xander and Willow were asleep within only moments of the opening credits. Giles couldn't help but smile in amusement at Xander asleep possessively hugging the popcorn bowl with one arm. Then he felt a weight on his side and realised that Buffy had dropped off to sleep against him. He didn't move her, he didn't want to disturb her and he relished her being so comfortable with him so instead he focused his attention on the film. After a short while she had wriggled even closer, her face burrowing into his side causing his arm to start to go numb. He shifted it carefully and dropped it around her shoulders instead. It probably wasn't exactly appropriate but they had hugged before and she seemed comfortable so he decided to just enjoy the closeness for a moment.

Buffy woke up warm and relaxed and was surprised to find herself snuggled up against her watcher. She looked at his face, relaxed in sleep and smiled.

"He'll never make the first move Buff." she turned her head sharply to see Xander led on the floor staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Whether he wants to or not he won't ever make the first move. He doesn't want to break your trust or make you feel burdened or awkward. You know, all English and proper." he explained.

"He told you this?" Buffy asked in disbelief.

"No Buffy, I just happen to have eyes. You two are like something else. If I'm reading wrong then fine but if I'm not, and he's the only one that can really make you happy then you're going to have to tell him that." he replied. To say that Buffy was stunned at his perceptiveness was an understatement.

"I thought Giles and girls caused you meltdowns?" she grinned, remembering how he had been after seeing Giles singing and the other girls saying that it was sexy. She was actually disappointed that she missed that.

"Not if he's it for you it doesn't." he replied. "You two have this understanding that the rest of us scoobies will never have, maybe it's a slayer watcher thing or maybe it's just a Buffy Giles thing I don't know but if Angel was danger doomed love guy and Riley was safe boring guy then maybe Giles is the safe, but brave and protective actual guy."

"When did you get so smart?" she asked. They saw Giles stir and Xander quickly feigned sleep but ended up cringing as his face landed in the popcorn bowl but to his credit he remained there and faked sleep like a master. Buffy tried to contain her laughter but since it shook her body it naturally shook Giles' too.

"I'm not asleep." Giles said suddenly jerking upright. His eyes landed on a stretching blonde next to him.

"So I see." she smiled. "It's ok Giles I drifted off for a second too and we aren't the only ones."

"Yes, well I suppose we were all a bit more tired than we realised." he agreed.

"Yeah, you make a nice warm pillow. Definitely good for napping on." She smiled. She noticed how flustered he looked so quickly carried on. "How about we get coffee or tea?" she suggested, pointing to the kitchen. "Since that film finished and they're still sleeping."

"Good plan." he nodded, getting up from the sofa and offering her a hand to help her up. They made their way through to the kitchen and Buffy put the kettle on.

"So..." she said, jumping onto the kitchen counter to wait for the kettle to boil. "The world is safe again."

"Yes, I'd say so." he agreed. "For now at least."

"Yeah, the bad just keeps on coming." she sighed looking a bit deflated. "How many apocalypses is this for us now?"

"Oh well, four or five at least. Once they became multiple I stopped really counting." he smiled from where he stood leant back against the counter next to her.

"Will they ever stop?" she asked quietly. He reached over and placed a hand on hers.

"I'm afraid its unlikely." he replied. "But we endure. We live to fight another day and hopefully we shall endure that too."

"Lie to me Giles." she whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder. He froze and remembered a younger Buffy asking him the same thing.

"Oh, well; good will always defeat evil. No one will die. One day evil will be defeated and then we can all live out the rest of our lives blissfully happy." he told her softly.

"Thank you." she said, as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders. She remembered the first time she had asked him to lie to her and sighed relaxing into his solid warmth, knowing that he would remain by her side long after all others were gone, he would fight with her until the battle came that they could not win and he would be with her until the end. The others were here now but they would still grow up and have futures and families one day and when they did she wouldn't be able to allow them in the field with her. Giles had told her on several occasions that he wouldn't be having a family, after seeing what happens to people who get close to them and seeing the dangers it brought he couldn't do that to anyone else because he would always be her watcher. How many women out there would be willing to accept that another woman would always be such a part of his life? How many men would be willing to accept Giles as a part of hers? They couldn't be without each other, they were destined to be together.

Xander was right he was her guy. Loyal and safe but brave and strong. Perfect. They knew everything about each other or nearly everything anyway. They were comfortable with each other and she spent more time either with him or thinking about him than she did anyone else...how on earth had that happened? That game wasn't wrong, she was. They were a couple or near enough anyway.

"You should get some rest." he told her after a while of silence.

"So should you." she countered.

"I'm the watcher here, I'm supposed to look after you." he said firmly.

"How about you look after me and I look after you?" she suggested.

"I suppose that does indeed sound fairly sensible." he agreed. He released her and went to finish making the tea they had started.

"When did things get so bleak?" she sighed as he handed her a cup of tea. "I'm supposed to be celebrating and I'm already thinking about the next big bad."

"I believe it's called growing up." he replied.

"But why? Why should I grow up any more when I can't have a future career or family?" she asked him sadly. "You said yourself families get hurt and you're right. I don't even like putting Willow and Xander at risk."

"Should I feel offended not to be included in that?" he murmured over the rim of his cup.

"No, because you're different. All the books have Slayer and Watcher. You're meant to do this, like me. You know about demons and cults and magic and you can do magic and fight, you're brave and honorable and meant to fight the forces of evil." she grinned. "Is that as cheesey as the slayer speech or what?"

"In the best possible way." he said pulling her to him. She clung tightly round his waist and buried her face in his chest. "We'll manage together somehow."

"Promise?" she asked looking up at him.

"Promise." he agreed. She reached up and traced his jaw with one hand causing him to freeze. She paused when she noticed the look in his eyes.

Back when she had played the couples game with Giles and had thought of moments she had thought of him as sexy the one she had bent the truth on a little had been the last one. It hadn't been that he was shirtless and holding a sword that had been sexy, not that it hadn't but that wasn't why it stuck in her mind. It was that look he had in his eyes for a split second after she had accidently ripped his shirt off. His eyes had been dark and smoldering and it had made her stomach flip. It was the first time he had ever had that affect on her and she would always remember it. That same look had crossed his eyes just now.

"How could you ever think none of us would think you're sexy?" she asked quietly. She wasn't sure that she had actually planned to say that out loud but she didn't want to take it back because the moment she had said it he had look surprised but also that look in his eyes had appeared again. His eyes locked with hers and seemed to be searching for something, a long moment passed and just as she was about to pull away from him, afraid that she had read wrong she felt his lips against hers.

The connection was instant, it raced through her and left her with no doubt that this was how it was supposed to be. There would be no Prince Charming waiting for her, her life was secrets and death. She was destined to go through life with no one save her watcher by her side and that thought no longer seemed as lonely.

"Buffy, it isn't too late to change your mind." he said softly, pulling away from her. "I am considerably older than-"

"It's far too late." she corrected him. "We're already dating." With that she leant up so that their lips met again.

"W-we are?" he asked, pulling back slightly and furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Giles, there's a reason we won that couples game. I mean what do you call two people that know loads about each other, spend loads of time together, care about each other and find each other attractive if it isn't dating?" she grinned. "Besides, I already love you."

"You make a very good point." he replied. With that he kissed her again, more sure of himself and confident in his movements as he caressed her lips with his and explored her further with his tongue.

Buffy moaned and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck before her fingers started to get lost in his hair. He pulled her tighter against his body and lifted her easily before placing her on the counter with him stood between her legs. When she groaned louder into his mouth and bucked her hips against his groin he reluctantly pulled back.

"Buffy, I don't think-"

"Then don't think." she replied breathlessly, reaching for him again.

"Buffy, I don't think now is the best time, or rather I don't think here is the best place." he explained, evading her grasp.

"Then let's go find a better place." she said decisively. Then she jumped off of the kitchen counter, sliding down the length of his body as she did so and then moved over to the fridge. She wrote a note on the pad stuck there before flashing him a grin.

'Couldn't sleep, gone to patrol for any demon stragglers. B & G'

"Let's go." she said taking his arm and tugging him out of the back door after her.


End file.
